Por culpa del Facebook
by rey kon
Summary: Clawdeen ha sido siempre una magnifica diseñadora,la directora le encarga un desfile para la escuela yesta actividad no le deja demasiado tiempo para estar con su chico, alguien mas buscara la oportunidad, de ligarse al guapisimo vampiro, Relatado por Howleen
1. Chapter 1

Tengo la mala suerte de tener a la hermana mas histérica, bipolar y loca de todo Monster High, la verdad no se como encontró a ese novio tan guapo! Porque es una fastidiosa, odiosa, dramática y enojona de lo peor

Aah, por cierto, soy Howleen y les contare la historia de cuando mi hermana Clawdeen organizo un desfile de modas para las mamas de Monster High, como se llama el fic?

"por culpa del Facebook!

Cuando mi hermana organiza un desfile de modas, técnicamente, hace un remolino en casa, ropa por doquier, fotos de modelos, peinados, accesorios, sus bosquejos están en todos lados y todo gira en torno a ella, mi madre la ayuda como si fuese la única y se la pasa todo el dia metida en la laptop,la directora Buena Sangre había preparado un dia especial de la mujer , con platicas, mesas de diálogos, y stands en donde varios patrocinadores, llevarían sus productos para ofrecerlos, solo era exclusivo para Mamas, ningún papá estaba invitado, y Deuce había sido elegido como coordinador del evento, junto con mi hermano y sus amigos, cerraban con un desfile de modas organizado por mi hermana y yo le había mega rogado que me dejara participar mas como buena cretina que es, me lo negó! Es una odiosa, incluso hasta Thad la llevaba, porque no habían salido en una semana por el mismo motivo y solo se hablaban por teléfono, Clawdeen estaba frente a el monitor cuando su chico le llamo

-hola guapa-dijo el

-hola, en donde estas?

-en mi habitación, te dije que no saldría, viste la invitación por Facebook de tu desfile

Mi hermana resoplo

-ya la publicaron?-

-yep, "Monster High les invita cordialmente-decia Thad leyendo- al desfile de modas que concluirá nuestro dia de la mujer, organizado por nuestra diseñadora Clawdeen Wolf"

-odio las redes sociales!-decia mi hermana molesta

-ya nosotros tenemos todo listo-decia el con vanidad

-querras decir, Deuce ya organizo todo-recitfico Clawdeen

-el es el coordinador, se negó al principio pero como destruimos la alberca con el asunto de Vincent, Buena Sangre le sugirió que aceptara el puesto

-genial…solo me quedan dos días, mañana es la prueba de vestuario y estoy vuelta loca!

-quieres que te ayude en algo?

-a vestir modelos?-pregunto mi hermana sonriendo

-si me necesitas para eso-le siguió la ironia Thad

-si gustas

-la diseñadora desfilara?-

-no esta vez-contesto Clawdeen

-en ese caso, paso, solo pensaba ayudarte a vestir a ti-

-te estas volviendo algo pervertido, vampiro-le regaño con dulzura mi hermanita-no te juntes tanto con Deuce-

-el no me da ideas, me salen solitas

-entonces no descargues tanta pornografía a tu laptop

-muy graciosa! A que horas paso por ti mañana?

-6:30, se puntual

-como siempre

Mi cuñis colgó mientra mi hermana seguía en su trabajo, tenia su Facebook abierto cuando le llego una notificiacion de una chica llamada Catrine de Mew, que habia puesto algo en su muro, y Thad le habia puesto like, Clawdeen no le dio importancia y siguio con lo suyo, estaba demasiado ocupada como para preocuparse por tonterias,al dia siguiente llegaba con cajas de vestidos y bosquejos, Clawd, yo, y Thad le ayudabamos

-prometiste incluirme en tu proximo desfile!-reclame

-cuando crezcas un poco mas-me contesto-

-no es justo!-dije yo

-reclamale a la naturaleza por hacerte tan enana!-

-esto a donde va?-pregunto mi hermano mayor como con 10 cajas

-en el auditorio en backstage!date prisa

En eso,el guapisisiimo griego se nos acerco con una libreta en mano, esta como quiere, verdad chicas?

-necesito el nombre de tu coleccion-pidio a mi hermana

-ah si, se llama" vete al diablo aun no lo tengo"!-

-muy simpatica, si no me lo das para esta tarde, asi lo llamo-

-Deuce!-replico ella

-te lo pedi desde hace 3 dias

-no se me ocurre nada!-

-ya se te ocurrira, Holt tambien te pidio las canciones para el desfile

-ustedes si que me estresan!

-te estresas sola, aah una cosa mas, quiero ver los trajes que lucira Cleo...

-para que?-le miro mi hermana extrañada

-debo decirtelo?

-no seas exagerado! La mayoria es minifalda

-entonces no desfilara-

-Deuce!

-es mi novia!

-y? Deja que los chicos la vean, la tienes a tu lado deja que los demas sueñen que la tienen

-esas son mis condiciones o si no, no desfila, y apurate Clawdeen

-aaah! Voy a tener que rediseñar su pasarela! Eres un dolor de cabeza Gorgon!

Clawd y Thad se miraban sonriendo, creo que ellos sabian la razon por la cual Su amigo era tan sobreprotector con su novia, a mi tambien me gustaria saberlo!

Precisamente la reina de la escuela, estaba en una banca de la cafeteria, limando sus preciosas uñas cuando su novio se acosto en el asiento contiguo,recargando su cabeza en las piernas de su niña

-ya le dije

-no se molesto?-pregunto ella sin dejar de hacer lo que estaba haciendo

-tu que crees?

Cleo sonrio

-mejor que se enoje contigo y no conmigo,gracias baby-dijo agachandose a besarlo,mientras el la atraia hacia si acariciando su cabello

-por nada, no quiero que ningun imbecil se pase de listo mirandote

-todos saben que soy tuya, nadie es tan tonto como para desafiarte Deucey-

-lo se pero di lo que quieras, eres mi esposa y voy a cuidarte

-y estoy de acuerdo con eso-contesto ella besandole, estaban estos dos en lo suyo cuando la bella Catrine se acerco a la pareja real

-ejem...disculpen chicos-les interrumpio en su elegante idioma

-que pasa Catrine?-pregunto Deuce mirandola de malas

-lamento molestarlos pero tengo el bosquejo que me pediste para el evento

El guapo griego lo tomo mirandolo

-es muy bueno!-dijo Cleo sinceramente

-gracias!es un halago viniendo de ti-

La egipcia le sonrio y Deuce lo acepto

-esta perfecto,lo llevo a impresion ahora mismo, las invitaciones se reparten a mediodia,gracias Catrine, te veo mas tarde amor?-le pregunto a su chica

-si bebe-le respondio ella dandole un corto beso-

Su novio se fue y Catrine se sento junto a la abeja reina

-desfilaras?-le pregunto

-es obvio, Clawdeen me lo pidio, sere la modelo principal-

-yo tambien lo hare-sonrio Catrine-ella me eligio, eso fue un verdadero honor-

En ese instante Thad entro a la cafeteria, pidio su acostumbrado te helado, y sonriendo pagaba a la cajera,la guapa gatita no lo perdio de vista ni un instante, y se emociono demasiado cuando el se acercaba a ellas

-Cleo, y Deuce?-pregunto

-fue a imprimir la invitacion de el evento,Catrine trajo ya la muestra

-si, ayer me etiqueto varias fotos y elegi la mejor, edita muy bien-sonrio el vampiro mirandola

-gracias-dijo la gata sonrojandose

Hey! Esta chica esta rayando el cuaderno de mi hermana!

Cleo les miro fijamente,tambien habia notado ese cambio de miradas y como buena celosa que era, creyo conveniente, avisarle a su amiga del peligro en cuanto tuviera una oportunidad

Mi hermana por lo tanto, lideaba con miil cosas, la ropa, el lugar, los accesorios y volver a diseñar las prendas de Cleo,Lala le ayudaba ya que veia que su cuñada, estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso

-relajate, todo saldra bien!-le sonreia Draculaura

-este maldito griego me echo a perder todo! Ya contaba yo con las minifaldas de Cleo y sus escotes! Pero aaaah no! Tenia que venir con sus celos!-

-ellos son asi

-pues De Nile no deberia dejar que ese niño la someta, pero que puedo esperar de una tonta como ella! Aaah, que coraje!

-calmate-sonrio su cuñis

-Clawdeen-le interrumpio Holt

-ahora que?-pregunto furiosa

El chico ya conoce el caracter de mi hermana y se puso mega nervioso

-este ..es que venia..

-venias o vienes?-pregunto

-digo, vengo!-rectifico rapidamente-a..a preguntarte que si...tu. Pues, podrias, no se, quizas en un tiempito

-ay ya dilo!-grito furica

-que si podias darme las canciones!-contesto rapido el

-ah, eso, aun no las tengo, mas tarde te las etiqueto en face

-ok ok!tomate tu tiempito-sonrio Holt-no hay prisa-

Clawdeen rodo los ojos con frastidio y se puso a hacer otra cosa

-que caracter-dijo Holt a Lala

-que si no!-acepto nuestra amiga

Mientras tanto, Thad estaba en el salon buscando canciones en su iphone para ayudar a su novia, cuando Catrine llego a su lado

-que haces?

-Escojo canciones para el desfile-sonrio el

-te tienen haciendo eso?

-es para ayudar a Clawdeen, esta demasiado estresada y me gusta ayudarle

-eres un buen novio-le sonrio Catrine bastante cerca de el-sabes, muchos me dicen que tu y yo, hicimos una gran pareja en Crepusculo

-en serio?-se rio Thad- lo que hace uno por creditos extras

-a mi me gusto salir en esa obra-

-si, a mi tambien me gusto salir contigo-accedio El-

La chica lo tomo de otra manera que lo miro extasiada y no se cambio de lugar en toooda la clase

Que resbalosa!

Mientras tanto, en la oficina de el papa de Lala

El cual por cierto esta bien guapote!

Alucard's Team! #-#

Se comunicaba con su buen amigo Poseidon por telefono

-hey! Reta en mi casa esta noche?-sugeria el

-ya esta-aceptaba el Dios quien estaba sentado en su sala relajado-que llevo?

-hambre

-esa siempre

-mi esposa saldra con mi hija al salon de belleza, le retocaran el cabello, te invito una pizza y vino, cero cervezas-

-eso me gusta-acepto El Dios-llego a las 7

-perfecto-dijo el vampiro colgando

En ese mismo instante que el guardaba su iphone,Jack Talbot entro

-Al...tenemos reunion esta noche

-oh men-decia el hombre con pesar-Jack...sabes que odio esas reuniones de socios

-yo lo se amigo mio, pero esta vez importante que vengas,te necesito ahi

-tengo planes-sonrio con cierta burla

-tu eres uno de los socios importantes de nuestra firma,Al, es necesario que estes ahi

El conde suspiro

-ok...vale, a que horas?

-a las 8 paso por ti!

El padre de Lala asintio resignado, tenia que cancelar la reta con su amigo por ir a una estupida reunion de negocios! Vaya suertecita

**HOLA COMO ESTAN**

**DEJANDOLES EL PENULTIMO FIC DE ESTA TEMPORADA**

**SI QUE SE PASO RAPIDO!**

**XD**

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTA NUEVA HISTORIA Y QUE LA APOYEN COMO LAS OTRAS**

**COMENZAMOS CON LOS RETOS?**

**YA SABEN 20 COMENT Y SUBO LA OTRA**

**Y LA QUE PREGUNTO SI HARAN REY OTRA TEMPORADA**

**SI**

**LA RESPUESTA ES AFIRMATIVA**

**NOS VEMOS MAS TARDE**

**DEUCE GORGON**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE**

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.**


	2. Chapter 2

Clawdeen mientras tanto, habia ya terminado la mitad de sus modelos y muchas de sus amigas habian pasado la prueba de vestuario, obviamente con la que mas batallo fue con Cleo de Nile que estaban ambas discutiendo desde hacia rato

-esto no me gusta-decia la egipcia con fastidio mirandose al espejo

-pues te aguantas!

-que concepto es este?-

-es: "tu aceptaste ayudar a Clawdeen"

-pero se ve feo!

-Cleo! No presiones!-pidio mi hermana-tu ibas a lucir algo mas atrevido pero tu griego me pidio cambiar todo

-pues este traje no! Me niego, cambialo por otro aunque sea minifalda, ya lo arreglare yo

-fine!-acepto resignada Clawdeen-tachando varias cosas en su libreta-ya puedes quitartelo

-ok-sonrio la egipcia

Mientras su amiga anotaba, y Cleo se cambiaba le dijo:

-estas muy tensa

-tu que crees!-le contesto mi hermana

-desde cuando no sales con Thad?-

-desde hace 3 semanas, con lo del asunto del papa de Lala, el desfile y mil cosas mas,no hemos podido salir

-ah, no te he visto en facebook-

-no tengo tiempo para eso-le miro Clawdeen-

-mmmm-

-que?-dijo mi hermana alzando una ceja

-nada!

-ah vamos De Nile...escupelo

-iuk! Que asco!

-es una expresion,tonta! Digo que hables!

-no es nada..solo...un consejo

-?

-no dejes a tu novio tanto tiempo solo-se acerco Cleo-

-no lo hago!

-solo recuerda que Thad es muy guapo y cualquier chica puede acercarse a el

-aah, ahi te equivocas conmigo, no soy celosa,y confio en el,se que no me engañaria

-yo confio en Deucey, se que no seria capaz de engañarme, pero jamas dejaria que ninguna tipa se le acerque

-tu, porque eres una exagerada-sonrio Clawdeen-serias capaz de ponerle una cerca de puas al griego para que no lo toquen

-el haria lo mismo conmigo, me gusta protegerlo y el a mi, solo es un consejo, no dejes que otras chicas hagan lo que tu debes hacer con el

Clawdeen se le quedo mirando y no dijo nada mas, pero creyo que Cleo exageraba asi que continuo con su trabajo, le mando mensaje a su chico diciendole que no iba a poder irse con el, ya que le faltaban algunos detalles, Thad solo escribia un "ok :)" y mi hermana salia de Monster High hasta mas tarde, Gil y Heath eran los encargados de distribuir las invitaciones a los alumnos, era un evento exclusivo para ellas, NO PAPAS, mi mama recibio la suya por nosotros 3, la madre de Cleo se mostraba contenta de ir cuando su hija le llevo la invitacion

-tu desfilaras,princesa?-preguntaba la bella señora besandola

-por supuesto! Sere la modelo principal

-en ese caso, estare en primera fila, que dices querido? Puedo ir?-preguntaba Nefertari a su esposo que llegaba del trabajo

El faraon le beso primero diciendo:

-a donde mi señora desee-le sonrio-y mas si mi bella hija modela-

-gracias papi!-dijo Cleo

-ira Maddie?-le pregunto su madre

-es lo mas seguro!

-lo bueno que no habra padres, asi el idiota de Poseidon no ira-

-papá!no seas malo con el-

-Ram,... Es el futuro suegro de tu hija-le regaño su esposa

-no deja de ser un tonto...

-es el jefe de tu equipo!-le hizo notar Cleo

-ignoro el porque lo eligieron-respondio el hombre-en fin, alla ellos, pero si puedes encontrar o elegir un novio mejor, hazlo princesa

-muuuuy tarde papi-sonrio Cleo con malicia-creeme, ese consejo si que llego tarde

A Ram no le gusto esa contestacion pero evito el hondar en el tema

Deuce mientras tanto, llegaba a su casa, el habia pasado el fin de semana con su padre, ya que asi habia acordado con Maddie,de lunes a jueves, la pasaba con ella, y viernes,sabado y domingo, conr Poseidon,su madre sonrio al verlo

-cada que entras por esa puerta despues de no verte en 3 dias, me pareces muy guapo-confeso su madre abrazandolo y besandolo

-siempre he sido guapo-respondio el sonriendo-toma, tu invitacion

-ah, muchas gracias! Solo porque tu coordinas todo ire

-Cleo desfilara

-necesito repetirlo?

-ah vamos Maddie, acepta que la quieres

-me cae menos mal que antes-

-como digas, que hay de comer?-pregunto el guapo chico dejando su mochila en la sala

-tu platillo favorito, debo consentirte despues de que llegas de con tu padre-

-el no cocina, lo hace Jarvis, y si, debo de aceptar que el me consiente el doble que tu,pero, me gusta estar en casa contigo cuando no esta tu novio

Lo que se le habia olvidado decir a Deuce o mejor dicho, se habia reservado de mencionar es que su papá le habia pedido una invitacion extra para Demeter, aun cuando el chico dudaba en invitar a la novia de su padre, termino aceptando por los ruegos de la chica,pero preferia no mencionarselo a su madre, ya que en verdad, la odiaba

Maddie se sento a lado de su hijo

-pero tu no le dices nada a la novia de tu padre que ya me entere, va a vivir con el

Deuce la miro extrañado

-como?

-que Demeter vivira ahi

El guapo griego se quedo intrigado mirandola

-quien te dijo eso?

-ella misma

-papa no me a dicho nada

Patroclus le servia ya la comida a ambos

-dudo que te lo diga, pero ella me dijo en casa de Integra, que estan queriendo tener un hijo

La noticia no le cayo nada bien a Deuce

-en serio?-pregunto mirandola

-la muy idiota se vanaglorio en decirmelo, y mas porque menciono que le daria un hijo del cual estuviera orgulloso y que no se avergonzara de su madre

-Poseidon jamas diria eso!-

-tu no lo conoces como yo,querido, si lo creo capaz de haber dicho algo asi, solo quiero que no te ilusiones mucho con el,visitalo, pero ten siempre en cuenta que el es un dios que busca vanagloriarse ante los demas y no quiero que pienses, que tu seras su unico hijo porque el ha tenido cientos en toda su existencia

Deuce solo asintio y continuo comiendo, aunque con menos animos que al principio

En su casa,El inquieto Dios recibia un mensaje de su amigo, que decia: "salio un compromiso, dejemoslo para mañana"

Poseidon solo le regresaba un: "ok", cuando su chica entro

-estas solito?-sonrio ella

-yo y mi alma

-no tienes alma-dijo la bella sentandose en sus piernas y besandole-y Deuce?

-con su madre, odio que se vaya,me gusta tenerlo aqui

-lo amas mucho verdad?-le pregunto la chica acariciando su cabello

-demasiado...me gustaria tanto que estuviera siempre conmigo

-y no has pensado-dijo la chica viendo la oportunidad-en tener un nuevo hijo?

Poseidon se levanto enseguida

-nop! Olvidalo, prefiero esperar a mis nietos,a mimarlos, consentirlos y al final del dia,decirle a Deuce y Cleo:llevense ya a sus niños! Jamas podria quitarle su estatus a mi hijo del menor

-pero Deucey es ya un hombre

-por eso lo amo mas! Ya esta educado, no tengo que hacer nada yo mas que consentirlo y eso es lo mejor de todo

-yo puedo darte un hijo-sonrio Demeter,Poseidon Rio

-no querida mia! No tengo intencion de formalizar nada con nadie, asi que si me disculpas, ire a tomar una siesta, quita esa idea de tu cabecita que te ves terrible pensando tonterias, ah! Y cierra al salir-dijo con sarcasmo retirandose, dejando a la chica bastante molesta

En casa de Alucard, este llegaba buscando a su esposa que veia en el internet, algunos cuartos de bebe para decorar la futura habitacion de su retoño

-hola cielo-le saludaba la dama a su marido

-necesito tu ayuda!

-que pasa?-pregunto preocupada

-Jack quiere llevarme a la reunion de socios a el club, y yo no quiero! El me aburre

-Al

-es en serio, me aburre demasiado, es demasiado "unete a los optimistas" no quiero salir con el

-amor-aconsejo la mujer- los pasados acontecimientos no fueron bien vistos por la comunidad, aunque lo odies, Jack esta ayudando a restaurar tu imagen

-nadie se entero que era yo!

-algunos RAD si,y entre ellos Ram, lo mejor sera que reestablezcas tu reputacion ante la sociedad

Alucard bufo

-Ram me cae mal!

-y eso lo se, pero tambien es parte de esa sociedad, necesitas demostrar que pueden confiar en ti nuevamente y se que Jack quiere ayudarte

El vampiro se dejo caer en el mueble molesto

-pues ya que!

La mujer sonrio besando su frente

-ese es mi bebe

-pero en verdad, me cae mal, yo habia invitado a Poseidon a una reta esta noche

-ya jugaras otro dia con tu amigo-sonrio Integra-yo te dare permiso

El vampiro sonrio besando a su esposa, en ocasiones, lo trataba como un niño, pero eso le gustaba

Mi hermana mientras tanto, tenia problemas con algunos detalles de su desfile, sobre todo, el traje de novia que se supone, es el definitivo en toda pasarela, habia pensado en un gran escote pero Cleo se habia negado,por pedido de Deuce, asi que tuvo que reestructurar su diseño, tenia abierto su facebook, cuando yo entre con ganas de molestarla

-hey! Me vas a dejar modelar o no?

-no-repitio ella enfrascada en lo suyo

-porque eres tan mala!-chille

-porque asi me hicieron, asi que dejame sola

-tambien es mi cuarto-reclame

-no me importa, estoy diseñando

-mama dijo que puedo estar aqui!

Ella volteo furiosa

-bien! Solo no des lata

Me acoste en mi cama con mi cel en las manos, desde ahi podia ver el monitor de mi hermana, en donde vi que aparecio un nuevo estado de Catrine y en segundos, note que en los likes, el primero habia sido de Thad, eso como que no me parecio, asi que me fui al muro de esa chica y note que en cada estado que tenia,mi cuñis siempre le gustaba todo lo que escribia, incluso ella le habia etiquetado fotos de la obra,soy una gran stalker y cheque en sus albumes leyendo lo que ambos se habian puesto en las fotos de la obra, me parecia raro de Thad, mas,a que hombre no le gusta que coqueteen con el, y en el muro de mi hermana, casi no tenia mucho contenido compartido por el, asi que me anime a preguntar:

-quien es Catrine?

-una chica-dijo mi hermana

-es una ex de Thad?

Clawdeen volteo

-no! Es con la que salio en la obra de Crepusculo

-aaah, y ya viste sus fotos?

-yo jamas espio el face de Thad

-pues deberias hacerlo! Porque esa chica te lo esta quitando

-aah, no digas tonterias y si vas a quitarme el tiempo a "lo de Nile" mejor dejame sola

-solo te aviso para que no te vean la cara!-dije molesta

-no te preocupes, no me pasara nada, confio en Thad

-si pero que le de like a sus fotos, las comente y que ella lo etiquete en cada cosa que sube,eso si me daria coraje

Asi que mejor la deje sola,Clawdeen solo bufaba molesta, cuando en ese instante, aparecia una foto que habia compartido la chica y que decia: mira Thad

**20 COMENTS MAS Y SUBO OTRO**

**DEUCE GORGON**

**NO COPIAR**


	3. Chapter 3

Era una joven en una pic tipo desmotivacion, la cual tenia por nombre

"Verte como un amigo, cuando tu corazon desea algo mas"

-what?-se dijo mi hermana poniendo atencion a su muro, su corazon dijo un mega giro cuando Thad le dio like, poniendo abajo: "gracias :), me gusto mucho"

Y Catrine contestaba con un: lo se, lo vi y me acorde de ti

Clawdeen dejo lo que estaba haciendo y se fue directo al muro de ella, en efecto, estaba totalmente "likeado" por Thad, incluso se leian conversaciones enormes, y fotos que el tambien le habia compartido, y a ella jamas le habia etiquetado nada! Y pocas veces,le escribia en su muro, se fue a las carpetas de Cat y ahi veia la cantidad de fotos que tenia ella de la obra, que incluso habia usado la del beso de ambos como perfil, ok. Esto era suficiente para mi hermana, ya la conocen ustedes, sintio un enorme vacio en su corazon, pero aun no queria tomar una decision precipitada, asi que publico en su propio muro un:

"-_- pfffffff"

Y espero...

1 minuto

5 minutos

10 minutos

15 minutos y aparecio el like de su novio

-estas bromeando?-dijo furiosa a la pantalla- a ella le das like en segundos y a mi 15 minutos despues?

Eso era suficiente, no iba a tolerar que se le tratara asi, asi que fue a "informacion" y cambio su estatus de "en una relacion" a "soltera", si Thad queria espacio para su amiguita, era exactamente lo que ella iba a darle!

Mi cuñis estaba ocupado con un proyecto de dibujo y cuando oyo el "pling" de la notificacion de el cambio en el estatus de relacion de Clawdeen, no lo podia creer!

Se acerco al monitor incredulo, porque lo habia cambiado?vio que estaba conectada y le pregunto enseguida:

-que paso amor?-

Sin contestacion, esa era una mala señal. El conoce de sobra a mi hermana, de nuevo lo intento:

-Clawdeen...que sucede?-

De nuevo nada, tomo su iphone mientras miraba como su nuevo status era llenado por likes, y sus amigas preguntaban: que paso?

El celular de ella sonaba sin contestacion de su parte,en verdad comenzo a desesperarse,su hermana entro alarmada

-terminaste con Clawdeen?-

-no!-contesto Thad-no se porque quito la relacion! Yo no le hecho nada, ni siquiera nos hemos visto y no me contesta el telefono

-y si vas a verla?

-ella me pidio que no la molestara en esta semana y ahora, quita la relacion! Y si..esta con otro?-

-hey Thad! Focus,ella no es Luisa, quizas fue un error, habla con ella primero

-y como hago eso si no me contesta?-

-entonces espera a mañana en la escuela

-pero...

-si hiciste algo que le molestara lo mejor es dejar que se calme...ya aclararan las cosas

El vampiro miraba con angustia su facebook, no queria perder a la neurotica de mi hermana

Clawdeen mientras tanto, estaba mega seria mirando su face, y con total sangre fria, salio de el, cerro la pagina y se puso a trabajar

Alucard llegaba esa noche con Jack al lugar de reunion, el hombre sonreia a medio mundo mientras que el vampiro veia con fastidio el lugar, casi no se le daba mucho el socializar con las personas, fue hasta el bar, pidiendo un escoces, sentandose en la barra, la persona que estaba a su derecha, le servian su copa y regresaba a la reunion dejando ver a la persona que estaba a su lado, Ram bebia un vodka en las rocas

-ya bebes lo mismo que el?-pregunto mirandolo con ironia el faraon al conde

Alucard bufo molesto

-permiteme ignorarte-le respondio

-acompañando a tu amiguito Jack?-

-te sigo ignorando-dijo de nuevo el papa de Lala

-me alegra que tu y Poseidon sean tan amigos, asi podras contarle a Jack de sus debilidades

-jamas haria eso!-volteo furioso

-no que no me hablabas?-dijo con ironia el egipcio

-Ram...de veras que caes mal! Tu estas aqui con Radames, que no es el rival de Deuce?

-a mi me importa un carajo Deuce, solo pregunto porque se supone eres un gran amigo de Poseidon y estas aqui con el que se tira a Maddie

-eso a mi no me interesa!

-eso es bueno saberlo

-me refiero a que...

-dejalo asi,y El, que se arriesgo por ti, en verdad que no existen los mejores amigos

-y a ti porque te molesta? Acaso le tomaste tanto aprecio a Poseidon el tiempo que no estuve?-pregunto con burla Alucard

-mm, piensalo asi si gustas, o es que quiero burlarme de el, al haber metido las manos por ti y tu, haciendo mancuerna con su peor enemigo, nos vemos en la reunion

Alucard le miraba molesto, el jamas revelaria a Jack ningun secreto referente a Poseidon,y odio a Ram en serio por siquiera sugerirlo

Jack le hacia señas para que se le acercara, la reunion estaba por comenzar,Ram se sentaba con Radames, era un circulo social muy cerrado,solo se podia entrar en pareja, solo los mas prominentes de la ciudad estaban ahi, el vampiro pensaba que si su amigo estuviese en la reunion, se burlaria de todos, y se prometio a si mismo, invitarle la proxima reunion a la que solo se podia ser parte siendo llevado por otro socio, Jack subio al estrado, dando estadisticas e informacion de sus actividades, Alucard bostezaba aburrido sin poner atencion, cuando en ese momento, se mencionaba su nombre con el titulo de: nuevo presidente de nuestra sociedad

Un atronador aplauso retumbo en la sala,los caballeros se levantaban para aplaudir al vampiro que estaba mega confundido, Jack le llamaba al escenario, tecnicamente lo empujaron a el,no sabia ni que hacer, cuando le colocaban la insignia de presidente, se sentia como una reinita de belleza, cuando llego a Jack dijo furioso

-que rayos es esto?

El hombre tapo el microfono del estrado diciendo:

-es lo mejor para recuperar tu imagen,Al, acepta el nombramiento

Lo jalo hacia el microfono, el conde solo acerto a decir, "Gracias" Jack era nombrado "sub-presidente" en un convenio en donde se convertia en su compañero de la sociedad,Ram solo sonreia con burla,si el rival de Poseidon, pensaba quitarle a su mejor amigo , su plan habia resultado perfecto y el vampiro habia caido en el

Al final de la reunion, Jack se veia sumamente feliz

-mañana habra juego de poker, debemos venir-

El vampiro estaba muy serio

-esto deberiamos festejarlo,que dices si salimos pronto con Maddie y tu señora?-dijo Jack

Ram se acercaba burlon

-señor presidente! Felicitaciones por su nombramiento

El vampiro solo caminaba furioso, ahora estaba atado a una estupida sociedad sin tener oportunidad de ver a su amigo

Al dia siguiente,Clawdeen habia llegado temprano a la escuela, no tenia animos de ver a su novio, o ex novio? Daba igual ahora,daba los ultimos toques a un vestido cuando Thad entro al lugar

-hola-dijo despacio

-hey-contesto ella metida en lo suyo

-Clawdeen...podemos hablar?

-estoy ocupada Thad...-contesto sin decir mas

-si, ya se, estas ultimas semanas lo has estado

Ella detuvo su labor, los principes azules no existian

-ya lo se-le contesto

-quisiera saber porque quitaste la relacion en face

-no fui yo-mintio continuando con su labor

-obviamente yo no lo hice!-reclamo Thad

-error de face,quizas

El chico resoplo molesto

-eso no es cierto

-no tengo idea entonces, sabes, estoy muy ocupada, hablemos luego ok?-dijo ignorandolo

Thad asintio furioso y salio, odiaba que mi hermana se saliera siempre por la tangente

Estaba caminando por los pasillos pensando en lo que habia sucedido, y se topo conmigo

-Howleen!

Yo hice caras al mirarlo, sera muy guapo pero nadie le pone el cuerno a mi hermana

-que paso?-

-oye, sabes porque tu hermana termino conmigo?

-no lo sabes?-

-no

-en serio no?

-no, por eso lo digo, que hice mal?

-checa tu muro de face y luego hablamos!

-como?-me pregunto el

En eso, el guapo griego le grito

-Thad! Necesito que me ayudes con el escenario

El asintio y se fue con su amigo mientras yo decia:

"Hombres! No sirven para nada"

Esa tarde, Poseidon le mandaba mensaje a su amigo invitandolo a su casa, a lo que el vampiro con pesar le contestaba "lo lamento, estare ocupado, saldre con Lala"

-aaaah-se quejaba El dios aventando su iphone-que aburrido

-que pasa?-preguntaba su hijo quien habia ido a comer con el porque su madre habia tenido una junta en su oficina

-Alucard estara ocupado y no podremos jugar x-box, que dices tu?

-lo lamento-sonreia el-tengo que terminar algunas cosas del evento de mañana y voy a salir con mi esposa-

-que mal rollo, en fin..saldre a algun bar

-buena idea-contesto el griego volviendo a su laptop, mas una idea le rondaba la cabeza-papá.. Puedo preguntarte algo?

-yep-contestaba él jugando Candy Crush en su iphone

-vas a tener un hijo con Demeter?

Poseidon volteo asombrado

-eh?-dijo con sorpresa

Deuce le miro esperando la respuesta

-no!-casi grito el dios-quien te dijo esa mentira?

-Demeter se lo dijo a Maddie

Poseidon se levanto de prisa acercandose a su hijo

-que fue lo que le dijo?

-que...tu y ella, estaban planeando tener un nuevo bebe y que viviria contigo

-que? Eso no es verdad, como va a vivir aquí si esta casa es tuya!

-tambien dijo que tu dijiste que querias un hijo que no te avergonzara asi como Maddie

-como?-la sorpresa de el Dios era extrema-yo jamas dije eso!

-eso dijo ella que tu dijiste

-pues yo jamas dije lo que ella dijo

-entonces porque dijo que tu dijiste lo que ella dijo

-espera espera!-replico Poseidon-ya me enredaste

Deuce rodo los ojos detras de sus lentes,hasta el se habia ya echo bolas!

-hijo...-contesto Poseidon tomandolo de los hombros-como puedes creer que yo pueda pensar eso de ti? Deuce...eres mi gran orgullo, jamas me avergonzarias

El chico le sonrio feliz

-ademas, jamas he pensado en tener mas hijos-continuo el-tu eres el ultimo de mi descendencia y mi heredero, jamas te quitaria ese honor...ademas, prefiero tener nietos..asi los malcrio y tu los corrijes-

-oye!

-hablare con Demeter-dijo decidido

-papa, no quiero

-no...no debio mentirle a tu madre, ahora se el porque se ha vuelta mas bipolar!

-no le gusto que ella viviera contigo-dijo Deuce sonriendo

-y dime que mujer desea perderme? Hasta ahorita, ninguna

El chico solo movia la cabeza diciendo un:

-_- man,please!

**20 COMENTS Y EL OTRO CHAPTER**

**DEUCE GORGON**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE**

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.**


	4. Chapter 4

Al llegar a su habitacion,Thad conecto su lap y fue directo a su muro, y no vio nada de lo que yo le habia dicho, estaba bastante confundido,Clawdeen estaba conectada, tentado estuvo de hablarle pero prefirio no enfrascarse en una pelea que desencadenara en una ruptura, cuando en ese momento, Catrine publicaba algo y el de manera inconsciente le daba like, hasta que le cayo como revelacion, eso era!

Fue a su muro y vio las notificaciones de Cat, las fotos, los pensamientos, las conversaciones,cualquiera que las viera, pensarian que el y ella tenian una relacion, Thad lo comprendio al momento sintiendose terrible consigo mismo

-ah rayos!-se decia asustado

Fue al momento al muro de mi hermana escribiendole:

"Tienes razon en estar molesta, pero creeme, ella no significa nada para mi, te amo y quiero que me creas, se que yo cometi un mega error,pero lo hice sin mala intencion, se que lo malinterpretaste todo y no te culpo! Yo hubiese estado igual, me sentiria terrible si alguien tuviese asi tu atencion y yo no la tuya, por favor mi amor, perdoname! Te amo demasiado y tu eres la unica dueña de mi corazon :("

Obviamente Thad no recibio respuesta de mi hermana, sabia que la habia lastimado, como hacerle entender ahora que no tenia nada con Catrine?

En eso, Clawdeen publicaba un:

"No words"

Thad lo miro y estaba a punto de dar like cuando alguien se le adelanto, un chico llamado Ren Abal,quien le escribio: really?

Mi cuñis lo miro, Iba a escribirle cuando aparecio la notificacion de Clawdeen que ponia: "yes"

Ok... Tranquilo se decia Thad

Ren ponia una carita de:" :) wow... Why a beautiful like you write just this?"(Porque una chica tan bella como tu escribe solo eso?

El vampiro se quedo con cara de

-_- mmmm

clickeo a ese entrometido y aparecio su facebook,un super atractivo vampiro pelirojo con tatuajes en el brazo izquierdo seguia a Clawdeen, incluso tenia en su portada un dibujo extremadamente bien hecho del nombre mi hermana, Thad sintio un vacio en su estomago y mas al ver que ella le contestaba:". Troubles wth my ex boyfriend"

-que?-grito Thad al monitor-ex novio?

Ren contestaba con un " :D wii! you are single finally!"(Wii! Finalmente eres soltera!)

Mi cuñis estaba furico, que le gritaba un: no esta soltera imbecil! Esta conmigo!

Y el otro chico comenzo a darle like a todos los estados de mi hermana, Thad estaba echo una furia, es muy amable pero cuando se enoja tiene muy mal caracter que no se contuvo poniendo un: NO ESTA SOLTERA! ELLA ES MI NOVIA! Abajo del estado de mi hermana

Ren para variar no era un chico que se dejara amedrentar,y le contesto:

"Era tu novia, tu puedes darle like a tu amiga Catrine"

Thad se quedo asi o.o

Lo habia estado espiando?

El punto máximo fue cuando Clawdeen le puso like a su comentario, enseguida tomo su teclado y puso, es MI NOVIA porque YO DIGO

Claro que ustedes conocen mejor que nosotros a mi bipolar hermana que contesto con un:

"eso es lo que tu crees ¬¬ "

Obviamente que Ren le ponía like a lo que Clawdeen contestaba y Thad estaba extremadamente molesto, para variar el chico le ponía una foto en el muro de ella de un hermoso ramo de rosas, eso fue el detonante, el vampiro cerro su net y salio echo un rayo de su casa hacia la mia. No iba a dejarse quitar a la mujer que amaba, pero también iba pensando que era exactamente lo mismo que el había hecho con Catrine, se sintió terrible, era como una sopa de su propio chocolate, asi que, estaciono frente a mi casa y toco despacio, mi madre lo recibió con una sonrisota, Thad es el sueño de toda madre para yerno, lo adoraba, asi que fue por Clawdeen a su habitación, el no quiso pasar y la espero en el jardín, ella salio molesta, cruzándose de brazos le miro alzando una ceja

-ok…-dijo el despacio-tu tienes la razón en todo…

-me alegra que lo aceptes-contesto mi hermana-ahora sabes el porque terminamos

Thad se acerco

-no podemos terminar por esto!-le pidió

-ah no? Te gustó lo que te hice a ti?

-no

-pues es lo mismo que tu me hiciste a mi

-ya lo se…pero Clawdeen… ella no me interesa, solo es una conocida

-conocida que te da like a todo lo que publicas y que te etiqueta fotos, comparte cosas…creo que es mas que una conocida!-le reclamo

-para mi lo es..vamos nena…

-no me llames asi!

-esta bien…pero sabes…si estas enojada…

-estoy furiosa!-grito Clawdeen

-es porque estas celosa…y es porque aun me amas

Ella solo se quedo sin decir nada…se sento molesta, sin decir mas, Thad se acerco despacio mirándola

-o no es asi?-le pregunto el

Mi hermana volteo la cara

Thad suspiro

-no quiero que terminemos,…y menos por algo como esto…es una tonta pagina! Puedo darla de baja si quieres, nada de lo que ella publico importa…pero no puedo perderte

El tomo su rostro que aun lucia molesto

-te amo…-le confeso mirándola

Ella suspiro

-yo también a ti…pero no me gusto que ella tuviera tu atención…-

-lo lamento-pidio el vampiro-

-se que no he sido la mejor novia estos días pero…

-Clawdeen, yo siempre voy a apoyarte, en todo, en tus desfiles, tus modas, tus bosquejos,en lo que desees!eso lo sabes ..yo te esperare los días que sean para salir contigo,porque somos una pareja y eso es lo que hacemos…nos apoyamos mutuamente-

-eso lo se pero…es que …te he extrañado-confeso mi hermana con algo de tristeza-

Thad le beso intensamente al escucharla, el también la había extrañado, aun con todo lo bipolar que es ella y aparte enojona, el vampiro la amaba exactamente como era

-yo también te he extrañado-le confeso despacio y muy cerca de sus labios-extraño tus ojos, tu boca, tu piel..todo de ti…te amo demasiado Clawdeen…solo quiero tenerte conmigo…

-y también eso me asusta-dijo en voz baja-jamas me había enamorado asi…y el necesitarte siempre..

-eso esta bien…porque yo te necesito asi…y no concibo la vida sin ti-

Mi preciosa hermana lo miro

-odio ser tan De Nile!-se quejo

Thad le sonrio

-tu jamas serias como ella, eres mil veces mejor –

Clawdeen lo abrazo sonriendo, su chico es por mucho, uno de los mejores de Monster High, aaaah asi quiero yo uno!

-Thad..podrias..

-la sacare de amigos esta noche-completo sus pensamientos el, lo que hizo sonreir a su novia

-bien!-

-y tu bloquerias a ese idiota?-le pidió celoso

-pero si es guapo!-

-voy a golpearlo!-amenazo Thad

-de acuerdo-sonrio Clawdeen-sera bloqueado

-mucho mejor!

En casa de Deuce mientras tanto, estaba Maddie sentada en la oficina de su casa, leyendo un libro, cuando su guapísimo hijo bajo muy arreglado

-cena con tus suegros?-pregunto la dama

-nop!cena a solas con mi niña, no me esperes!-sonrio

-Deuce…solo cuídate!-

-ay mamá! Que cliché eres, claro que si!-

-solo te advierto que no quiero ser abuela tan pronto-le regaño-

-no te gustaría ya un bebe en casa?-sonrio malicioso Deuce

-sabes que amare a todos tus hijos pero quiero antes ver tu titulo y el de ella,en la pared.-

-descuida, asi sera-se acerco a besarla- por cierto, no te preocupes por el bebe de Demeter, solo existe en sus sueños….nos vemos!

Maddie lo jalo de la camiseta

-que cosa?

-madre,…suéltame!-

-habla o te aseguro que no iras a ningún maldito lado esta noche y te conformaras con leer playboy!-

Deuce sonrio, le gustaba torturar a su mamá

-ok, le pregunte a Poseidon, y el me dijo que JAMAS , ha pensado en tener otro hijo, y mucho menos que Demeter viva con el, no esta en sus planes y menos tener descendencia, ya que soy su ultimo hijo-

Maddie le escucho atentamente y al final solo dijo:

-esa perra! Que estúpida fui al creerle!-

-asi es Maddie, técnicamente te cotorreo-sonrio Deuce

Su madre se levanto altiva

-asi que quieres jugar conmigo niñita? Bien!-hablaba consigo misma la señora-ya lo veremos

-Mamá, puedo preguntarte algo?

La mujer volteo mirándolo

-porque te molesto tanto que Poseidon tuviese otro hijo?-

-porque? Bueno…porque…por ti, tu herencia, no era justo que el tuviese otra familia y que…

Deuce sonreía al escucharla

-porque yo se mi cuento! Quita esa sonrisita burlona de tu cara! Te pareces a tu padre, y vete ya con tu niña o ya sabes como se pone! Fuera!

-ok! Nos vemos-salio riendo su hijo al saber que Maddie se había puesto terriblemente celosa por Poseidon, no estaba tan errado despues de todo en sus suposiciones de creer que su madre, aun sentía algo por su padre

El cual, llegaba a un bar , bastante elegante, con toda la intención de pasar un rato agradable con alguna guapa compañía, como era normal, varias chicas le sonreían al pasar, y el coquetaba con cuanta bella mujer se le atravesaba al paso, se sento en la barra acompañado ya de 3 hermosas damiselas cuando diviso en una mesa al fondo, a Ram y a su preciosa esposa Nefertari, quien le sonrio amable, le parecía algo descortes no ir a saludar solo a la señora que era diferente a su marido,además, de que era la madre de su nuera, asi que se acerco galante a darle un beso en su mano, cosa que a Ram no le parecio

-siempre tan hermosa-le elogio el Dios

-y tu siempre tan caballeroso-le sonrio la mujer

-solo con las mujeres bonitas, a los feos, no merecen ni un saludo….verdad Ram?

-tu lo has dicho-dijo el faraón recargando su brazo en el asiento de su esposa

-toma algo con nosotros-le invito la dama-

-no creo que su esposo quiera-sonrio malicioso Poseidon

-por supuesto que quiere-contesto Nefertari-somos casi familia-

-aun no-replicaba Ram

-lo seremos-aseguro su esposa-si quieres ver a tu hija feliz…asi que pideme otra copa que ire al tocador

Beso a su esposo que asentia obediente , la señora se levanto y ambos hombres hacían lo mismo con caballerosidad, Ram pedia las bebidas, invitándole un escoces a Poseidon

-en las rocas?-pregunto el faraón

-cuando son gratis, hasta seco lo acepto, claro-contestaba el Dios con sarcasmo

- ya oyo al caballero-le dijo el padre de Cleo al mesero quien se retiro -de todos los bares de la ciudad…tenias que venir a este?-le preguntaba de malas

-no voy a meterme a una cantinucha o si?-

-tu por un escoces, te meterias hasta una boda!-

Poseidon sonrio

-claro que no….noche con tu esposa?-pregunto

-asi es, los casados nos damos tiempo de salir con nuestra mujer y divertirnos con ella

-bien por ti, yo prefiero salir con varias-contesto el Dios mirando a todos lados

-claro esta,como tu tienes a tu mejor amigo del alma, prefieres salir con el-ironizo Ram

-salio con su hija, asi que tendre que hacer fila para salir con Alucard-le regresaba Poseidon la respuesta

-eso te dijo?

El dios le miro

-Alucard es ahora el presidente del club de socios de la ciudad, Jack Talbot es su segundo al mando…que no lo sabias?

El padre de Deuce no dijo nada. Bebio su copa y solo contesto

-me alegra por el-

-en serio?-

-su reputación estuvo por los suelos, es bueno que haya aceptado el puesto-

-el y Talbot son grandes amigos…su esposa y Maddie son buenas amigas a su vez, hacen una gran mancuerna-

-yo jamas lo he dudado-

-solo te dare un consejo-opino Ram-no confies en Alucard…no le cuentes nada de ti…tu debilidad…tus miedos…absolutamente nada…podría decírselo a Jack y tu estarías en peligro

-mi debilidad todos la conocen…se llama Deuce

-y eso Jack lo sabe…tu y Deuce son las dos personas que el mas odia…yo no confio en el

.y estas preocupado por mi?-sonrio Poseidon

Ram resoplo molesto

-me preocupa tu hijo…Mi Cleo lo ama..y …Nefertari tiene razón..aunque no quiera..seremos familia

Poseidon miraba su vaso, creía que le habían puesto algo ya que escuchar hablar asi a Ram en verdad era épico!

-cuantas copas llevas?-le pregunto el dios medio asustado

-que jamas tomas nada en serio?-replico Ram

-esto no es normal, quizás estes bebiendo algo adulterado

-aaah mira, olvídalo, no te dije nada-respondio el faraón molesto cruzándose de brazos

Poseidon sonrio

-gracias por la advertencia…te prometo que tendre cuidado

Ram asintió

El dios se iba a levantar y el faraón dijo

-a donde vas?

-Nefertari ya viene..ustedes, querrán estar solos

-quedate-pidio-eres buena compañía

El dios sonrio y volvió a ocupar su lugar, el padre de Cleo era mas raro de lo que pensaba

**UNA DISCULPA POR NO HABER SUBIDO AYER**

**TUVIMOS UN PEQUEÑO PROBLEMA**

**ASI QUE..AQUI ESTA EL NUEVO CHAPTER**

**LA CHICA QUE DEJO EL COMENTARIO COMO LALA**

**LE PREGUNTE A REY ACERCA DE LO QUE PUSISTE**

**Y DIJO:**

**QUE ELLA YA HABIA DICHO QUE ESTA TEMPORADA IBA A SER MAS DE LOS PADRES DE LOS CHICOS Y MIEMBROS DE LA RAD, DE HECHO A SIDO UNA DE LAS TEMPORADAS MAS VISITADAS PORQUE LAS HISTORIAS HAN TENIDO MAS ACCION**

**QUE ROMULUS NO LE PARECE UN PERSONAJE DIGNO DE TOMARSE EN CUENTA PARA HACER UNA HISTORIA COMPLETA, DE HECHO SOLO APARECE MUY POCAS VECES EN MONSTER HIGH Y ES ALGO…INSIPIDO COMO PARA DEDICARLE UN FIC ENTERO**

**OPERETTA QUIZAS SALGA UN POCO MAS ADELANTE, EN FUTURAS HISTORIAS PERO QUE NO LE PIENSA EMPAREJARLA CON NADIE AUN, SOLO QUE YA TENIA CONTEMPLADO METER AL DRAMATICO PADRE DE LA CHICA, EL FANTASMA DE LA OPERA, COMO NUEVO MIEMBRO DEL EQUIPO DE POSEIDON**

**AGRADECE TU SUGERENCIAS PERO AQUÍ ENTRE NOS, EL UNICO HOMBRE LOBO QUE A MI NOVIA LE GUSTA, ES CLAWDEEN, ELLA PREFIERE MIL VECES A LOS VAMPIROS**

**XD**

**YA SABEN LAS REGLAS**

**20 COMENTARIOS Y SUBO LA SIGUIENTE PARTE**

**DEUCE GORGON**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE**

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.**


	5. Chapter 5

AL dia siguiente fue la gran reunión de madres en la escuela, Deuce coordinaba todo desde la entrada por medio de un micrófono en forma de diadema, todo marchaba a la perfeccion, mi hermano y sus amigos también estaban ayudando

-todo marcha de pelos!-decia Heath junto con Clawd informando a su líder entre los stands-hay muchas mamas!

-debemos apoyar en lo que sea posible-contestaba Deuce-Gil, como va el estacionamiento?

El pescado hablo

-dos señoras se pelearon por un puesto, me rasguñaron pero todo tranquilo!-

-Thad?-

-estoy con un vestido Halter al cuello-contestaba el vampiro

Deuce se quedo extrañado

-no preguntes! Clawdeen ya casi tiene todo listo, asi que , todo tranquilo-informo

-bien, Holt?-preguntaba Deuce

-esta música es de elevador!-se quejaba su amigo

-es música de fondo, es para que se sientan comodas las señoras, no vayas a poner nada estridente-

-pero Deuce!-

-haz caso!

En eso su chica le sonreía viniendo hacia el

-les hablo luego-sonrio el griego desconectando el micro-hola amor

La chica le beso intensamente rodeándolo con sus brazos

-podrias…llevarte ese micrófono a casa?-preguntaba coqueta mirándolo sugestivamente

-esto?

Ella asentia mordiendo sus labios de forma traviesa

-dalo por hecho!-acepto Deuce besándola de nueva cuenta cuando Nefertari los interrumpio

-chicos…sean mas discretos-les regaño

-ay mamá!

-hola señora-sonrio Deuce a su suegra

-hola bonito! Ya llego tu madre?-

-alla viene-señalo

Maddie llegaba en un bellísimo traje sastre color verde, un turbante negro, zapatillas a juego y una bolsa de mano todo en perfecta sincronía

-ame tus zapatos-decia Cleo sincera

-cuando gustes-sonrio ella besando a Nefertari-te ves divina

-no tanto como tu. Luces hermosa Maddie-

-nada del otro mundo-contesto besando a su nuera y a su niño-todo bien cariño?

-si, los stands están por todo lo largo de los pasillos, el desfile sera en dos horas

-llevare el traje de novia!-dijo Cleo orgullosa

-eso no me lo pierdo por nada-sonrio su suegra mientras la madre de Lala llegaba-

-es Ine-saludo Nefertari

La hermosa madre de Lala descendia del auto de su esposo que no se veía muy contento

-solo ire un rato-decia molesto

-esta bien-sonrio Maddie-portate bien

-tu también-le besaba su esposo, el conde miro a Deuce y le hizo señas de que se acercara, a lo que el chico obedecio

-y tu padre?-le pregunto al asomarse el griego

-debe estar en su oficina, porque?-

-anoche le llame y no me contesto-

-salio y de seguro olvido su iphone, le digo que te llame?-

-si…no vendrá mas tarde?-

-no creo!Demeter también viene, y Maddie esta aquí-

-se le juntaron-sonrio el vampiro con burla-espero verlo despues, Gracias Deuce

-por nada!

La madre de Lala ya estaba cotorreando con las demás, obviamente hablando del nuevo bebe, mientras Frankie y Abbey se acercaban a ellas

-felicidades por el bebe, señora Tepes-felicitaba Stein

-gracias querida-sonreia la bella condesa feliz

-espero que sea una hermosa niña-decia Maddie- te quedan preciosas

-Al quiere que sea niño-contesto la dama-

-las niñas son mejores-sonrio la madre de Cleo abrazándola-mis princesas fueron hermosas de bebes

-solo de bebes? Mamá mírame! Soy la modelo principal de la pasarela-

-Deucey fue un bebe muy fastidioso, mas en verdad, era precioso

-Maddie-decia el griego con una mueca-no empieces a contar como era yo de niño! Que oso

-eras un bebe precioso!-

-por favor mamá! –pedia el guapo con cara de :s

Cuando en eso, Demeter llegaba muy hermosa, las 3 mujeres le miraron de arriba abajo

La chica paso y saludo a Integra la cual le regreso el saludo con educación,y entro sin hacerle caso a las demás

-que odiosa-se quejaba Nefertari-

-que hace ella aquí?-reclamaba Maddie

-aah..bueno-contestaba su hijo-sabes….me habla, que? Holt? Que te falla el sonido, voy alla! Nos vemos

Y el chico prefirió alejarse de su mamá que no se veía nada contenta

-no puedo creer que invitara a esa mujer aquí!-

-deberiamos seguirla-propuso Nefertari

-y que esperamos?-sonreia la bella Integra

Y las 3 damas salieron en pos de la otra, Cleo le miraba sorprendida

-dios…mi madre le hace Bulllying a la novia de mi suegro!-se quejaba

-deberrriamos irr tras ellas?-preguntaba Abbey

-creo que sera lo mejor!-aconsejo Frankie siguiéndolas

Mientras tanto, Poseidon estaba investigando acerca de la sociedad en la que Jack estaba involucrado, se podía entrar a ella, por invitación y cuando se escogia compañero, por lo regular, era por tener amistad con el, asi como ser socios de la misma empresa, Ram aparecia junto con Radames, las parejas no se podían disolver y asi crecían los negocios en ambos y como consecuencia,crecia el prestigio de la sociedad, El dios cerro su laptop con fastidio, obviamente nadie le iba a invitar a entrar a esa sociedad, su empresa naviera, aunque era muy productiva, era relativamente nueva y tenia que ganarse el prestigio poco a poco,además no conocía a nadie que lo recomendara,pero lo que mas le preocupaba, era lo que Ram le había dicho…que tuviese cuidado con Alucard…el era socio, amigo y compañero de Jack…y no confiaba demasiado en ese imbécil, su celular sono y Poseidon contesto

-hey, en donde te metiste?-preguntaba el vampiro manejando-

-estuve ocupado-le respondio-que deseas?

Alucard noto el tono de voz de su amigo

-bueno…queria saber como estabas…

-bien gracias-contestaba parcamente Poseidon imprimiendo información de Jack

-genial, oye, tienes algo que hacer el sabado?podriamos ir al juego de basket

-lo lamento…no puedo-

-en serio?

-si., si me disculpas estoy ocupado-

-claro, perdon, te llamo luego-

-ok-

Y colgó dejando a su amigo bastante confundido

Thad estaba ayudando a su novia con los detalles de su desfile, tenia sobre puesto el vestido halter de novia mientras mi hermana ultimaba detalles

-listo-sonrio ella-quedo genial

-amor...promete que no diras a nadie que te ayude aqui-pedia mi cuñis con verguenza extrema

-pero si te ves muy bien!-se burlaba Clawdeen-

-mi reputacion caeria estrepitosamente! Ya me lo puedo quitar?-

-ya, gracias, descuida, tu secreto esta seguro conmigo

-te lo agradezco-dijo el quitandose con cuidado la prenda y colgandola, justo en ese momento, entraba Catrine

-hola!-saludaba en su tono francesillo

-hey-contesto mi hermana

-hola-saludo Thad

-venia a preguntarte el porque me sacaste de amigos-le dijo friamente al vampiro

-porque...-

-porque yo se lo pedi-interrumpio mi hermana con decision-el es mi novio, y no quiero que te tenga en su face, algun reclamo?

Catrine la miro con burla

-no pense que la gran Clawdeen fuera tan posesiva

-ni idea tienes de que tan posesiva soy!ya que este chico-dijo jalando a Thad-es MIO, y el solo debe dar, compartir y publicar cosas en MI facebook, esta claro?

-esta claro!-contesto el vampiro algo asustado

-es a ella,Thad!-le reclamo mi hermana

Catrine le miro con enojo

-por mi, tambien

Y la chica salio bastante enojada del lugar, incluso azotando la puerta

Mi cuñado sonreia enamorado

-jamas te habia visto asi, amor-dijo orgulloso

-si, bueno, de vez en cuando una debe sacar su caracter "De Nilesco"-sonrio ella acercandose a besarlo

-me gusta verte celosa-la abrazo el

-si, bueno, me veo hermosa, pero…no te atrevas a provocarme de nuevo…esta claro?

-por supuesto!-dijo obediente el chico

Lala ,quien había estado ayudando a la bipolar de Clawdeen, habia ido en busca de su mama ya que Frankie le habia mandado mensaje de que ya había llegado, localizo primero a sus amigas entre aquel gentio de personas

-y mi mami?-pregunto

-haciendole Bullying a Demeter-respondio Cleo

-como?

-alla estan-señalo Abbey

Las tres estaban muy cerca de la bella egipcia mirandola sin nada de discresion tratando de intimidarla

-solo espero que mi madre no se atreva a darme consejos de tratar bien a las personas despues de esto-

-te apoyo!-dijo Lala

Maddie la veia furiosa,esa Demeter se habia atrevido a mentirle y lo que era peor a decir que Poseidon se avergonzaba de su hijo, asi que no soporto mas la cara de orgullo de la chica que fue directo hacia ella

**USTEDES SI QUE ME SORPRENDEN**

**SE HAN PUESTO LAS PILAS DE UN MODO SORPRENDENTE**

**MUY MUY BIEN!**

**YA SABEN LAS REGLAS 20 MAS Y EL ULTIMO CHAPTER**

**POR MI PARTE ES TODO**

**FUE UN FIC CORTO Y NOS VEMOS EL PROXIMO LUNES**

**REY VENDRA MAS TARDE A SUBIR EL FINAL**

**Y A PONER EL NOMBRE DE SU NUEVA HISTORIA**

**CUIDENSE **

**BYE**

**DEUCE GORGON**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE**

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.**


	6. Chapter 6

Deuce miraba desde su lugar , como su madre había ido a buscar a su rival, Cleo le había encargado que estuviese al pendiente de su madre y su suegra porque las creía capaces de hacer un escandalo en contra de la chica, y sus amigos estaban también sobre aviso.

-hey tu niña-le llamo la dama

-hola Maddie-le saludo con sorna la otra

-ya me entere que me mentiste

-yo a ti? Cuando?-pregunto con una sonrisa

-no vas a vivir con Poseidon, y mucho menos tendran familia! El mismo se lo dijo a Deuce

-y porque te importa tanto la vida de el, no que lo odias?-

-no lo odio!-contesto Maddie

-entonces aun lo amas

-no!-dijo al momento-

-entonces si puedo casarme con el

-por supuesto que no!-reclamo la madre de Deuce furiosa

-y porque no?-le enfrento Demeter

Maddie no sabia que contestarle, la otra chica le miraba retadoramente, e incluso le dijo:

-es acaso que estas celosa?-

-CELOSA YO?-dijo la griega indignada-seguramente yo celaria a ese Dios estúpido y ególatra!

-en ese caso, que importa que yo este con el?, porque he aprendido a amarlo, quizás jamas sea la madre de su hijo, pero me conformo con tenerlo a mi lado, Maddie, tu jamas sentiste nada por el, tu lealtad hacia Zeus es legendaria,y eso el lo sabe, y ha aprendido a verte solo como la mujer de su hermano, es feliz conmigo, amo a Poseidon, de una forma que tu jamas lo quisiste y solo deseo ser feliz con el…y no voy a separarme de el, aunque eso te moleste-

-el es el padre de mi hijo!-reclamo la mujer

-solo de el, no es necesario que te entrometas tu, asi que mantente al margen de su vida

-me estas amenazando?-pregunto la madre de el griego furiosa

-te lo estoy advirtiendo…si quieres pelea…la tendras..-

Demeter se alejo de las mujeres que se veian una a la otra, Maddie solo se quedo bastante pensativa, que era lo que sentía por Poseidon realmente? , porque se sentía tan celosa?, tenia que ser sincera consigo misma,Volteo a mirar a la joven que se alejaba, técnicamente le había declarado la guerra al decirle que NO se acercara a el,bien..si ese era su intención, tendría que demostrarle…quien era Maddie Gorgon!

-tu madre si que sabe defenderse-sonreia Heath hablándole a su jefe por medio del intercomunicador

-dimelo a mi!-respondio Deuce- si ya la conozco de sobra!

En los camerinos, todas se preparaban para el desfile,Lagoona veía el traje de novia con ojos de ensoñación

-es precioso!-decia enamorada

-si…pero es mio-contestaba Cleo retocando su maquillaje

-porque tuyo? Siempre quieres lucir nada mas tu!-reclamaba la Australiana

-no vamos a empezar una discusión como en esa ocasión, o si?-volteo Cleo mirándola con fastidio-que termine modelando yo el vestido de novia

-cedemelo!-pedia su rubia amiga

-olvidalo! Ya pasamos por esto antes, asi que,vete a arreglar y no comiences tu etapa psyco!-

-eres odiosa!-dijo Lagoona alejándose

-eso mismo dice mi tarjeta de presentación-contesto Cleo, su amiga se acercaba

-que pasa?-pregunto Clawdeen-

-Lagoona quiere modelar mi vestido de novia-

-esta hecho a tu medida, no creo que le quede-

-ademas, no se veria tan hermosa como yo…te quedo divino!-dijo admirada Cleo

-gracias..viniendo de ti…es un halago, tu solo vistes de marca-

-cuando seas una diseñadora famosa, se que tu te encargaras de toda mi ropa-sonrio Cleo

-entonces tengo trabajo seguro-le regreso mi hermana

Yo, mientras tanto, entraba al lugar de las modelos, todas ellas, eran el doble de altas que yo, que rabia!me gustaría tanto desfilar como ellas, cuando en eso, mi hermana se me acerco

-ya se ya se-conteste antes de que hablara-ya me salgo

-y porque?-dijo ella

-porque se que te molesta que esta aquí…solo vine a ver todo

Ella agarro un modelo entregandomelo

-anda…ayudaras a Lala a modelar la ropa petite,alla esta tu cubículo

Yo me quede mega asombrada

-en serio?-grite emocionada

-anda antes de que me arrepienta-me sonrio Clawdeen

-gracias hermanita! Te juro que no te arrepentiras por esta oportunidad! Ese ha sido siempre mi sueño! Yo jamas

-ya! Ya cállate-replico ella- o escribenmelo en mi muro, cámbiate ¡!

Sali veloz a mi cubículo, le demostrare a mi hermana que soy, la proxima top model de MH!

Maddie, Nefertari e Integra estaban en primera fila ya que obviamente,Deuce les había conseguido asientos V.I.P,su madre aun lucia furiosa, Integra platicaba animadamente con Nefertari, aunque ambas la miraban de vez en cuando

-cambia esa cara-le pidió la bella Ine

Maddie suspiro

-la odio

-yo también, pero no puedes hacer nada-le contesto Nefertari-tiene derecho a estar con el

-fue parte del harem de Ram!-dijo indignada la Gorgona-porque la apoyas?

-no la apoyo…simplemente…que Poseidon tiene derecho a ser feliz

-con ella?-reclamo

-o con quien sea…Maddie…no se que relación retorcida tengas con el, pero solo se la han pasado peleando desde que esta aquí

-siempre ha sido asi-contesto ella cruzándose de brazos-me culpan a mi pero Poseidon no fue siempre el caballero lindo que se les presenta a ustedes! Me hizo la vida imposible además, por el..me maldijeron…no quiero verlo feliz!-

-por venganza..o por celos?-pregunto Integra

-dejen de creer que estoy celosa de Demeter! Tengo una relación estable y amo a Jack, solo no deseo que Poseidon lastime a Deuce

-no lo creo capaz de hacer eso-contesto Nefertari-el adora a su hijo

-si…pero si aparecia otro, desplazaría al mio

-y eso te molestaría porque…-interrogo Ine

-porque..porque..si! por la herencia…ustedes no me entienden, ambas escogieron excelentes papas para sus hijas, yo no

-Poseidon hace un gran trabajo-dijo la faraona alabando a su consuegro-

-si, claro!

-ay por favor Maddie!-interrumpio Integra-solo acepta de una maldita vez que estas celosa porque aun amas a Poseidon

-no lo hago!-dijo ofendida

-claro que si! Se te nota, cuando lo miras, le hablas, lo molestas, si fueran dos niños le tirarías sus crayolas y el te jalaría las trenzas , asi de infantiles son, porque no mejor aceptan que se aman y listo

-la apoyo-asintio la madre de Cleo-

Maddie solo bufo furiosa cruzándose de brazos, en verdad, no queria aceptar nada,El desfile comenzó, Operetta, lo condujo, y la bella colección de Clawdeen salían al publico que las recibió entusiasta, Harriet , mi madre, era la que mas gritaba y mas al ver que yo aparecia a lado de Draculaura, en la sección de petite, Integra también gritaba feliz

-eso es bebe!-decia grabando a su niña quien le guiñaba un ojo, al pasar cerca de ella,no es por nada pero Lala y yo fuimos las mas bonitas!

Cleo desfilaba sola, por ser la modelo principal, como solo ella sabe hacerlo, su novio la veía desde backstage, sonreía al verla dominar la pasarela, se quito la diadema con la que controlaba el evento y le gritaba animándola, Nefertari le tomaba fotos orgullosa

-mi princesa! Le encantara a Ram verla!

Maddie le sonreía, su nuera en verdad era muy hermosa, Demeter se levantaba del otro lado a tomarle fotos, de seguro para Poseidon, y bajo la mirada

A quien queria engañar?

No queria perder a ese tonto Dios

Siempre lo había amado…

Mas tantas cosas se habían unido para separarlos y ahora, a casi muchos siglos despues, las cosas seguían igual, las mujeres siempre habían sido un obstáculo, Demeter lo amaba y el…seguramente también a ella, era una mujer normal, no una Gorgona, tenia que alejarse de el, o terminaría siendo lastimada como muchos siglos atrás.

La pasarela continuo con muchos y preciosos modelos, Clawdeen era en verdad, una fantastica diseñadora,Cleo desfilo al ultimo con el traje de novia, la hacia verse tan hermosa, que se gano el aplauso de todos, su novio estaba mirándola fijamente, parecía un angel, y le pertenecia solo a el, Clawd estaba a lado suyo y miro a su amigo, suspirando, había ganado muy bien la partida,claro esta que mi hermana , se llevo el reconocimiento de todas las madres, que se levantaron a aplaudirle, Heath y Gil le llevaron un hermoso arreglo de rosas, ella lo recibió mirando la tarjeta que decía:

"te amo…Prometo estar contigo y amarte hasta que la muerte nos separe" Thad T.

Clawdeen sonrio buscándolo entre la multitud el cual le saludo mandándole un beso

Insisto, yo quiero un novio como mi cuñis!

Al final del evento, algunos padres habían esperado a algunas de sus esposas afuera de la escuela, Alucard era uno de ellos, estaba en su auto totalmente aburrido despues de pasar una tarde de lo mas desesperante con Jack en el club, apenas llevaba pocos días como presidente y ya odiaba el cargo, estaba buscando alguna buena canción en su Iphone cuando vio el Mercedes Benz de Ram, de el descendia Poseidon, quien venia bastante divertido con el faraón, ¿que pasaba ahí? Antes no se podían ver y ahora ¿llegaban juntos? el vampiro salio de su auto acercándose a ambos

- claro que fue trampa-reclamaba Ram

-piensa lo que quieras, pero jugué limpiamente, el billar es mi segundo juego favorito, yo le enseñe a Don Gato a jugarlo-decia con vanidad el Dios

Ram sonrio, era en verdad difícil no hacerlo con todo lo que el dios decia

-hey-saludo Alucard

-hola-dijeron ambos hombres a una voz, Poseidon prefirió voltear la mirada cruzándose de brazos

-vienen por su familia?-

-no, mi lado femenino quiso entrar pero no lo dejaron-contesto el Dios sin mirar al vampiro

En ese preciso instante y díganme ustedes si no les ha pasado que cuando no quieren que alguien llegue, es precisamente cuando se aparecen sin nosotros desearlo! Jack llegaba también al evento,Poseidon hizo una mueca molesta

-joder-dijo sin poder contenerse

El hombre obviamente le había escuchado pero prefirió ignorarlo y palmeo en el hombro al Dios que se quedo con cara de :

¬¬ no me toques!

-como están? Vaya gentío no les parece?-pregunto entusiasmado

Ram le miro con desprecio

-porque me esta hablando?-pregunto vanidoso el faraón

-disculpalo, no sabe que hasta en los perros hay razas-contesto Poseidon alejándose, Ram le siguió, Alucard se quedo algo sorprendido, pero mas porque su amigo le ignoraba de esa manera,Jack se acerco a el

-tus amigos si que son algo vanidosos-le dijo-tal para cual-

El vampiro asintió, Demeter salía del lugar y Poseidon se acercaba a ella

-podemos hablar?

-ahora?-pregunto sorprendida de verlo ahí y en segunda de su actitud, el dios la aparto de las personas que salían, Lala saludaba a su padre detrás de ella, veníamos los demás, Cleo y Deuce se habían quedado atrás porque estaban algo ocupados

-Cleo!-reclamaba el faraón al ver como su hija era besada por el griego

-dejala amor-sonreia Nefertari haciendo lo mismo con su esposo

Maddie miraba a Poseidon y Demeter hablar aparte, mientras se acercaba a Jack

-que haces aquí?

-vine a invitarte a cenar… pensé que podíamos invitar a Al y a Ine y salir los 4 a algún sitio te parece?

La dama suspiro, no tenia animos de salir con Jack, no cuando su rival estaba con Poseidon y saber, que lo amaba,le hacia sentir bastante mal, estaba por negarse a ir cuando el Dios llego detrás de ella, tomándole la mano

-lo siento amigo! Pero esta noche, llevare a mi familia conmigo-

Maddie le miro sorprendida

-tu familia?- pregunto Jack-

-si, mi hijo, su novia, su madre y Ram quien nos invito a cenar asi que si nos disculpas..Maddie,traes tu auto?-le pregunto a la mujer

-eh…si-dijo ella

-bien, me ire contigo, si no te molesta claro esta, asi que Jack,me llevo a tu novia te la entrego mañana-dijo con burla Poseidon, llevándosela con el

-te seguimos Ram?-pregunto en voz alta caminando hacia el estacionamiento

-por supuesto-contesto el faraón sonriendo con burla –pero tu pagas la cena

El solo le dio like con la mano y su hijo junto con Cleo,los seguía sonriéndole con burla a el novio de su madre

- **presto****mi****pagherà la****stupida****dio** (pronto me la pagaras, Dios estupido!)-dijo en italiano muy bajito Talbot pero fue alcanzado a escuchar por Alucard, el vampiro le miro fijamente, eso le habia sonado a una clara amenaza y mas por la manera en como los miraba, Jack noto que lo observaba y cambio su faz al instante

-en fin! Ya sera en otra ocasion-sonrio Jack-es bueno saber que Ram y Poseidon son buenos amigos ahora, no lo crees?

El vampiro solo lo miro con desconfianza, cada vez le gustaba menos pasar tiempo con Jack

Thad nos invito a nosotros a cenar, mi madre, mi hermana y yo, pasamos un momento genial con la familia de mi cuñis, son realmente personas muy amables,ambos salian al jardin de su linda mansion, el desfile habia sido todo un exito

-ya mas relajada?-le pregunto el abrazandola

-si, ya mucho mejor

.todo salio bien, te lo dije

-ya me conoces-dijo ella-me gusta la perfeccion-

-demasiado...eh,..Clawdeen...vas a volver a poner la relacion en el facebook?

Mi hermana sonrio con malicia

-no lo se-

-ah vamos amor!-pedia Thad-

-es solo una red social, no importa mucho

-lo se, pero los chicos te siguen y cuando ven tus fotos...siempre te comentan cosas no muy agradables-

-pense que no me stalkeabas-reclamo sonriendo ella

-no Stalkeo...te cuido...no me gusta ver tu status de soltera...digo...eres mi novia

-lo pensare-dijo ella feliz

Mi hermana al dia siguiente obviamente cambio el status de su condicion

De soltera

A una relacion complicada

Y creo que Thad entendio, que jamas se debe jugar con una rude girl!

Nos vemos chicos!

Un beso

Howleen W.

**Hola a todos, buenas tardes, gracias por seguir esta mi nueva entrega**

**Si, fue un fic pequeño pero es que estaba realmente ocupada esta semana**

**Y solo me alcanzo el tiempo para esto :p**

**Yo escucho todas sus sugerencias, no crean que no, es solo que algunos personajes , no los creo tan interesantes como para crearles una historia y yo misma, lo acepto, no soy tan admiradora de ellos, Romulus es uno de esos personajes que a mi en lo personal, no me gusta y solo lo utilizo de relleno, quise explorar mas el mundo de la RAD en esta temporada, mostrando un lado mas activo de los padres y que en el libro, creo que quedaron un poco a deber, recuerden siempre que mis historias NO SE BASAN en los websodes, si están ligados mas, mis fics, tienen su base en LOS LIBROS, que Lisi Harrison, hizo una maravilla con ellos, asi que por eso utilizo solo elementos de relleno de vez en cuando, Toralei es una de ellas, Romulus igual e InvisiBilly que aunque este, si es parte de los libros, a mi no me gusta mucho,no son personajes que me den inspiración, quizás los saque de vez en cuando pero no para hacerles historias, disculpen pero no me llenan y no me inspiran a sacarlos mas que de vez en cuando**

**Esta es mi muy humilde opinión, espero no herir susceptibilidades y espero no destrozar esperanzas de que los vean como protagonistas en mis fics, porque de antemano lo digo**

**Que jamas los veran**

**Pueden buscar otros autores que les den historias de ellos, hay muchos en este mismo espacio que estoy segura, serán mas acordes con sus deseos**

**Ahora, continuando con otra cosa, me han pedido otro D&C los lectores mas maduros, no lo he hecho por una simple y sencilla razón, que espero ustedes me den su opinión y en base a ella**

**Sacare este nuevo capitulo**

**Mi propuesta es esta, repitiendo de antemano**

**SOLO PARA PUBLICO ADULTO:**

**Quieren un D&C de Maddie y Poseidon?**

**Dependiendo de sus respuestas, vere si lo publico o no**

**Los espero pronto, con el ultimo fic de esta temporada que sera narrado por Poseidon y que era la historia que me pedían**

**Se titula:**

**Una y Otra vez…la historia de Poseidon y Maddie**

**Les dejo un beso, un abrazo y mi agradecimiento eterno**

**Contesten mi pregunta!**

**Bye**

**REY KON**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE**

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.**


End file.
